


Honour Before Health

by mage_989



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a knight of Zandar Ivan has a duty to support those in need and show proper grace and manners whenever possible, even when he isn’t feeling well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour Before Health

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan/Kendall is saved for the end and is subtle so that's why I've labelled this gen.

The moment Ivan woke up that morning he knew something was wrong. His chest and head felt heavy and there was a scratching feeling in his throat that wouldn’t cease even as he tried to clear it. 

He stumbled into the bathroom and stuck his head in the sink trying to regain some sense of normality. He scrubbed the water over his face, still amazed that a clean source was constantly available for use. As he finished he made sure to wipe down the counter and fold the towel neatly. It was still Miss Morgan’s apartment after all and as a guest it was his duty to be polite in all instances.

He went into the kitchen and was surprised to find Miss Morgan already seated at the counter. He was normally up before her.

“Good morning, Miss Morgan,” he greeted, and was grateful his voice still sounded as it should.

“Morning,” she mumbled, not looking up from her laptop.

A quick look at the clock told him that he was up half an hour later than usual. So instead of making breakfast he settled for orange juice and a yogurt cup, he wasn’t very hungry anyway. He shivered as he sat down at the table and muffled a sneeze into his shoulder. 

As Ivan sat there picking at his breakfast, the food barely masking the tickle in his throat and the beginnings of a headache building behind his eyes he started wondering if he should ask about taking a sick-day as he had learned they were called.

He glanced over to where Miss Morgan still sat hunched over her electronics muttering about guest lists, schedules, and catering. 

Ivan shook his head. No he had already let her down once with that shoddy piece of armour. He would not do so again. There was a new exhibit opening today they were expected to be busy and she would need all the support she could get. Besides he was a knight of Zandar. He had laid waste to battlefields, helped many a fair damsel, and figuratively given up his life for Prince Colin. Performing his regular duties at the museum, despite feeling ill, would be no trouble at all.

***

“Thank you and have a good day,” Ivan said as he handed a man his purchase.

“You really need to speak louder you know.” He huffed took his bag and left.

Ivan shoved the cash register draw closed with more force than was necessary. A few people in the gift shop looked up at that so Ivan took a deep breath and reminded himself that no one else was to suffer because of his increasingly bad mood. So he cleared his throat, plastered a smile on his face, and went to help the next customer. 

“Can I help you with anything?”

“I want that toy,” she said, and pointed to a row of T-Rex plush toys high up on the wall.

“Yes, we have more of those right here,” Ivan said, politely gesturing to the small display next to her. 

The customer rolled her eyes and glared at him like he was an idiot.

“No, I want _that_ one,” she said, and pointed again at the one on the top most shelf.

Ivan forced back the urge to sigh.

“Yes, of course,” he answered, and went to grab the ladder.

***

By the time his shift was over Ivan never wanted to serve another customer again. He barely gave his replacement a chance to sign in before he was out the gift shop doors walking briskly towards the café. He had enough tip money with him he could purchase a drink to soothe the growing ache in his throat and if he hurried he could catch the early bus home, crawl back into bed, and forget about how miserable he felt.

He had just dug into his pocket looking for change when Chase came running out of the entrance.

“Oh, Ivan, thank goodness. “

Ivan’s adrenaline spiked and he immediately dug deeper into his pocket, going for the dinocharger instead, thinking that there must be a monster in need of vanquishing. 

“What is it?”

“My mom just called me. She and my sister were on their way to a dance competition and their connecting flight just got delayed here until tonight. They want to meet with me and only have a few hours, please can you take the rest of my shift?”

His body screamed at him to say no, but Ivan knew how important Chase’s sister was to him and how guilty he felt over missing time with her. Furthermore he was a knight. He would always help someone in distress it was his duty.

“Of course, Sir Chase.”

“Thank you so much, Mate, I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

Ivan simply nodded and Chase took off.

Going into the back of the café Ivan grabbed an apron, and stopped momentarily to lean against the wall as the adrenaline slipped away. His head pulsed and he rubbed at it, a small groan escaping past his lips.

Just a few more hours he could make it.

***

Ivan moved the broom slowly around the café floor. He knew he should move faster, everyone else had already finished their cleaning duties and left, but he simply had no energy for it. His head pounded, his chest felt like one of Gold Digger’s slabs had been set on it, and it truly felt as though he would never be able to breathe through his nose ever again. As he made his final pass of the room he heard the familiar click of high heels on the tiled floor.

“Ivan, what are you still doing here? I thought you’d left hours ago.”

Ivan forced himself to stand tall. 

“Chase had to leave to meet his family. I’m covering his shift,” he said, amazed that he had any voice left at all since his throat felt like it was on fire. 

He started to move past her to put the broom away, but he stumbled over nothing in particular and unfortunately there wasn’t a wall available this time to offer him support.

“Ivan!”

Miss Morgan caught him before he could add having a broken nose to his list of aliments, got him seated at the closest booth, and quickly had her hand pressed against his forehead.

“I should have known something was wrong when you slept in this morning.”

Ivan turned away from her and sneezed hard, and that rush of air through his lungs and throat only served to make him cough. As he rode out the fit he was acutely aware of a soft hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” she asked when he could breathe properly again.

Ivan sighed.

“I did not wish to let you down, my lady,” he answered quietly, feeling as though he already had, because he had lost his composure and so she had noticed something was wrong.

The hand on his back stilled.

“Ivan.”

He looked up at her and she had an expression on her face that he had never seen before. She opened her mouth and then quickly bit her lip, clearly thinking better of whatever she was going to say.

“Come on let’s get you home.”

The ride in the car was quiet and by the time they got back to the apartment Miss Morgan was back to being all business as she put Ivan on the couch insisted on covering him with a blanket and then strode into the bathroom with purpose, returning with a thin white device in her hand that had Ivan scrambling backwards.

“My lady, what is that?!”

“It’s a thermometer. Don’t worry, Ivan, I took my minor in medieval history at the university. Any treatment I give you is going to be less painful, less gross, and probably more effective than anything you’ve had before trust me.”

Ivan huffed at the idea that she thought he was scared.

“Miss Morgan, I assure you I-”

He yelped as the thermometer was pressed to his ear. She rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses to look at it properly when it beeped.

“Hmm your fever’s not as high as I thought, good.”

“You can tell something so precise with such a small device? Sorcery.”

She let Ivan fiddle with it while she went to make dinner. 

Ivan had grown bored with the thermometer by the time she came back with a sandwich for herself and soup for him set out on a tray.

Ivan’s stomach growled at the sight of it and Miss Morgan’s eyes went wide as she watched him practically inhale it.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“Not recently.”

He and his co-workers had been more than ready to go home before the dinner rush was even half done and had started sneakily cleaning up to get out as early as possible. With the grill and machines scrubbed earlier than usual it was easier to simply skip the staff meal and stick to munching on fries than to clean everything twice. 

She shook her head, mumbled something about men, and stood up. “I’ll heat up more.”

Once he was finished the soup, and having seconds, Ivan was introduced to more modern methods of medicine including little white pills called Aspirin and a thick syrup like substance Miss Morgan poured into a small plastic cup and handed to him.

There was a picture of a cherry on the bottle so assuming it must have a sweet flavour Ivan drank the red liquid eagerly…and then work mightily not to gag on it.

“M-Miss Morgan.” He croaked. “You assured me there would be nothing gross.”

“I said less gross and this is, because there are no leeches involved.”

“Yes, but I’ve had three day old stagnant swamp water that tasted better, ugh! That was horrid.”

She fought down the urge to giggle and rubbed his hand in reassurance. “I have something that will make up for that.”

She disappeared into the kitchen once more and returned with two bowls of ice cream. 

“Mint Chocolate ripple?” he asked as he accepted one of the bowls. He knew it was her favourite Watkins flavour and that she was often reluctant to share it.

“Mint contains a substance called Menthol it’ll help your throat. The chocolate is for dulling the taste of the medicine.”

She picked up the TV remote scrolling through several titles before selecting something called ‘Casablanca’. She nodded in satisfaction and joined Ivan on the couch.

“Ice cream and old movies,” she announced. “Always makes me feel better.”

Ivan had to admit as he worked his way to the bottom of the bowl and settled deeper into the couch that it was quite comfortable. When the ice cream was finished he set the bowl down and drew the blanket up tighter around himself. Turning on his side he closed the small gap left between them and let his head fall against her shoulder.

“Thank you, Miss Morgan.”

She smiled and shifted slightly so her arm was around him, pulling him closer still and squeezing his shoulder.

“It’s Kendall.”

The End


End file.
